Two Worlds
by fadingstar01
Summary: This story is mainly about romance, tragedy, and humor. Hope you like it :
1. Starstruck

**_Hello everyone :)_**

**_This is my very first fic. and i'm really new to this_****_ so feel free to review _**

**_even though I only wrote this in 18 min. (yes, I do time myself :P ) hope you like it_**

* * *

In a world of no sorrows, no lies, no heartaches, and lastly no regrets, is where I want to be. Why can't it just be you and me? But I guess even when darkness strikes you won't be there. For all you think about is **HER**! Not me. Yes, I know. It may be hard to accept the fact that an average girl like me fell in love with the most lovable guy in the world. But who gave me hope? I'm pretty sure it's not me. Isn't it you from the start?

FLASHBACK

There I was, Happy like I always am. Enjoying how my hair danced with the cold breeze, tasting the salty air, hearing the sweet sounds of the waves hitting the shore. I was happy. But then, while observing the sea, I saw a figure ahead. With eyes like the sun, face like porcelain, I saw a god. I saw you. For a minute I can't breathe, I tried to speak but no words came out. Then I heard the most magnificent voice. It reached me, my soul, and my heart. With only just one word, things won't be the same ever again.

"Greetings"

As he went near, I looked around to see if he really was talking to me. No one was there. This was a good sign.

"May I help you sir?"

I asked, forcing words to come out of my mouth.

"Sorry to intrude"

He said as he gone near

"I am a traveler and wondered to your land with only my boat"

Maybe there's something by the way his hair falls down his face for my mind went totally blank

"I know it seems rude of me to ask a stranger for favors. But, may I ask for a week to be fed clothed and sheltered?"

This was out of the question! How can some stranger ask a waterbender favors with no fee! This was absurd, degrading, foolish, harebrained, idiotic, imbecilic, insane, lunatic, mad, moronic, nonsensical, preposterous, silly, tomfool, unearthly, zany, crazy, loony I can go on and on for i have a book full of thesaurus to describe this

… but how could I say no? My heart was winning. I can't bear it any longer.

"Come in quickly before I change my mind "

He smiled a smile that left me breathless. How can some stranger do this to me? it's like i'm under some kind of lovesick spell.

" My name is Katara by the way."

I said avoiding his face for I fear that I might get starstruck just by looking at him

"Zuko"

He said in a low whispering voice.

Isn't that the name of the prince in another nation? Maybe this name was common to travelers for there is no way that the prince of the brutal fire nation is this handsome!

* * *

_**End of chapter 1!**_

_**hope you enjoyed reading :) **_

_**but please say something about this and help me correct SOME of my mistakes :D**_

_**Thank you for letting me waste some of your valuable time :)**_


	2. ways of a liar

_**Chapter two :bd**_

_**

* * *

**_

I don't know how i got here, sneaking in my own house with a handsome guy fallowing my every step

"This is your house right?"

Zuko asked with his whispering low voice. I nod in answer.

"So... We're sneaking inside your own home?"

I looked at him straight in the face and answered him in a 'matter-of-fact tone'

"Oh Y_es_, _yes_ we are"

with that sarcasm he remained silent and didn't look at me. A few seconds have passed and i really can't stand him not talking to me..

"Sorry but i'm in a tight situation right now"

Nice save! and now for the lie...

"I have been fighting with my brother ever since..."

Aw shoot! Ever since when? Think brain! _THINK_!

I looked at him. And even though he may not look it; I saw concern in his eyes. I think he might not need the _answer_ to '_when_' but to '_why_'.

"And bringing a guy over in the middle of the night would only add fuel to the flame"

Now i hoped to hear his reply with that magnificent voice of his..

"I've been there"

This startled me

"YOU'VE BEEN IN MY _HOUSE_?"

In a swift move he covered my mouth with his hand

"No silly. in your situation."

"WITH A GU-?"

He tightened his hold on me and gave me a smirk

"of course with a guy"

I love it when he gave me hints of sarcasm.. But then he let his hand go :(

"But seriously, I've also had sibling problems. I have a sister.. it's not hate.. And never love either.. but.. we have this so called _rivalry_"

Aw my handsome prince charming is so _charming_! I just can't take my eyes off him.

"Until we found out that we were betrothed to one another"

Wait... WHAT? my handsome godly prince is _taken_?

"Wow so incest was true..."

I said while I turned my back at him and walked away, trying to hide the hurt i felt burning inside my chest where my heart used to be.. now it's filled with this.. pain.

He suddenly took hold of my _arm_ that stopped me from walking then turning me around he looked me straight in the eyes.

"It's not incest... We grew up together knowing we _were_ siblings... But.. Turns out we have different blood."

I didn't understand what he just said for all my focus is concentrated on this hand holding _my arm_... _Oh,_ please don't let go...

then his hold turned into a...

_grip_?

* * *

_**end of chapter 2 :bd**_

_**btw i can't end this chapter w/out saying my thanks to the kind reviews of **__**ProudOtaku and Emma Fried :D you helped me so much..**_

_**..at first i was just gonna leave it at that and just give up and go on with my boring yet stressful life (yes, it's hard being a h.s. senior) but for you i'm willing to make an exception :D**_

_**hope i didn't change your views of the fanfic with this chapter... :)**_


	3. Home Sweet Home

_**Chapter 3**_

_**

* * *

**_

My head was turning… did he just read my mind? … I could feel my cheeks burning from embarrassment. What if he did read my mind? _Oh_ The horror… or maybe it was written all over my face saying in some cheesy tone as "_LOVE ME, LOVE ME, SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME~_"

A few seconds passed and he had this weird look on his face. Finally I asked him

"Are you okay?"

He flinched that caused his hand to let go. While shaking his head as if trying to shake off an idea he said

"Sorry… a second ago… you reminded me of someone… someone special"

Great! First he was betrothed and now I reminded him of someone special? I'd rather he did read my mind with that cheesy song than to be reminded of another

"You do know that to make someone special, you've got to think their special"

I tried playing with my words for I fear I might have nothing left to say

"So is she?"

He looked at me with a sad expression that I wished I hadn't said a thing for the next thing that comes out of those candy lips are piercing words that will kill me by the minute.

"She is… And I wish that I will also remain special to her too"

Just then I saw the keys and tried to change the subject

"Found the key-now for the place for you to stay in"

I led him to the back of the house and into the woods there was an abandoned little cottage… me and my brother used to play there when we where little, but as time passed, we started to drift apart… and our little heaven is now a dream that have been left there to be forgotten.

"home sweet home"

* * *

**_This my shortest chapter sooo far :( i'm having writers block and i'm not sure if i could complete this story or leave it hanging... any suggestions? please review D:_**


	4. Sweet Dream

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, and I visit him every other day at exactly 5:59(pm).

He was an independent boy. He managed to get himself some food without my help. I always wondered how he made fire out of nothing; he never really showed me how he did it.

We always watch how the sun sets to the shore and he would tell me stories from his home land, and we would spend the whole night gazing at the stars then talk non-stop about our experiences, heartaches, joys and dreams.

But one faithful day, at exactly 5:59, as always, I went to him. This was the day when everything went wrong.

"ZUKO!~"

I called to the figure whose broad back was against me.

Slowly turning around, he smiled that breathtaking smile that caught me off guard I rushed to him like I always did and greeted him with a tight hug.

"Hello"

He said then he kissed my fore head and I felt chills went up and down my spine that I couldn't help but smile.

When I broke free from that tender hug I managed to ask

"So, how was your day?"

He grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear

"I missed you"

Once again this took me completely off guard… Note: always keep guard up when near Zuko.

"Me?"

I asked to make sure

"You"

Did I clean my ears this morning? I think I'm hearing wrong. I asked again

"Moi?"

His candy lips curved into a big grin :

"Who else do you think is here besides you and me?"

_.GOD_. I did clean my ears this morning… I think I'm going to faint. (Catch me Zuko! ha-ha)

"Well, of course you are dearest to me"

Those are the most loving words he said to me but then he decided to tell me the whole story.

* * *

_**what did you think happened?**_

_**will katara's sweet dream last forever?**_

_**or will she be swept back into reality?**_

_**stay tuned for the next chapter of**_

_**"TWO WORLDS" (YEAH! \m/)**_

* * *

_**sorry i wanted to write something at the end of the chapter like I always do but... i don't know what else to write :D and ended up with this promotion...ad? so... um... review... please :D**_


	5. Beautiful Nightmare

_**Chapter 5**_

Zuko's POV him narrating the story

-flashback-

I was at the hallway holding my favorite ball, as I was about to play with it indoors my sister, along with two of her friends, approached me.

"Brother, dearest"

She said with an evil smile. I could never tell what that smile could possibly mean, but I'm sure about one thing; it's not something good. (And she's not just naturally born with it)

"Father banned us from playing in the castle you should try playing in that hallway, no one will ever notice"

Even though trusting that smile means bad news, I knew better. It's not right to judge a book by its cover. So for what seems to be the nth time I gave her another chance.

"Thanks sis"

With my trusty ball I dashed to that empty hallway then without a moment to hesitate I bounced that rubber ball then without warning I slipped. The floor was newly cleaned (scrubbed, washed, waxed) hence for my fall.

I heard laughter from the group of my _dearest_ sister. The trio was enjoying themselves. They laughed as if there was no tomorrow.

As if to spare some of my embarrassment they turned around and ran laughing to their heart's content. But just then when they where out of sight one of Azula's friends turned and helped me get back on my feet. Ten seconds ago I would have cried because of embarrassment, but because of what happened I may have cried then because of gladness. I asked her for her name, and with her angelic voice she replied

"Mai"

I will never forget those beautiful eyes.

*end of flashback* back to Katara's POV

In a long time that we have been together I never saw those piercing eyes glow whenever he tells me his story. And what bothers me more is that the story he's telling me about is the story of how he fell in love with this "angelic" girl…

It is just like the one who is the reason for my heart beating is the very person who took hold of my heart and squeezed it with his mighty grip… it was suffocating.

"But alas, I knew that our love wasn't right from the start. For she is one of my fiancé's best friends, our family's honor would have fallen into disgrace. In this entire world she is the only one that I could ever love, but the heavens still grant me you, for you are just like her. You have almost taken her place and I won't ever let you go.

I do not know what hurts more, the fact that you have been compared to an angel or the fact that even though you are like an angel you will never be that angel that he adores.

"Fine, I promise to never leave as long as you never search for another land lady"

I reached out my hand and he took it.

"Deal hahaha"

With a fake smile I joined him laughing…

Laughing about the nightmare that won't end…

Laughing how it'll kill me each time the clock ticks life away…

Just laughing…

Nothing more that can hide a frown…

"Ha-ha"


End file.
